Changelog
Known Bugs v1.3 This is a list of every bug we are currently aware of in the most recent release build of the Survivalist mod. If you know of any that aren't listed here, please feel free to post a comment here. *Death message when dying from body temperature is currently incorrect *Food glitches out when in hand, blocks can't be broken *Chests not opening and closing *Chests usually do not merge into double chests (but do occasionally, we believe they may be evil) *Being in water still doesn't cool you down *When playing multiplayer in LAN mode, body temperature values can get interesting. Alpha v1.3 *Weight system added *Three backpacks added *Recipes added for each backpack (temporary) Alpha v0.9.1 Bugfixes *Body temperature should now work properly *Server consoles should no longer be spammed with packet data Alpha v0.9 General *Multiplayer is now fully supported *Data should now be saved between sessions (body temperature and thirst) *Custom Potion Effects added for Dehydration, Overheating and Freezing *Debug Menu completely removed *Thermometer HUD item added Bugfixes *Bug with thirst going down faster at higher framerates fixed Alpha v0.7 General *Entire Mod converted to Forge Thirst *New Water Bar (Artwork not final) Temperature *Temperature now changes during night time Bugfixes *Bug with Chicken turning into Rotten Meat fixed Alpha v0.6.6 Bugfixes *Bug with hud not displaying correctly in Survival fixed *Bug with food decaying too quickly fixed Alpha v0.6.5 Bugfixes *Bug with multiple arrows appearing on body temp. bar fixed *Water and body temp. continuing to change when game is paused fixed *Meat not decaying in chests fixed *Temperature bar changing colour when sleeping/holding enchanted tools on 'Fast' settings fixed Tweaks *Thirst now decreases much quicker *Temperature variation is now more significant (beaches and other mildly cool biomes will no longer cool you to the bottom of the bar, likewise for mildly warm biomes like swamps. Alpha v0.6 Bugfixes *Shift clicking issue with crafting fixed *Dying from causes not related to thirst causing thirst to not reset fixed Artwork *Placeholder artwork for bandages replaced *Placeholder artwork for heatpack replaced General *Configuration file added (You will find this file in the Survivalist mod folder in your Minecraft folder) *Item added: Small bandage (easier to make, heals two hearts of health) *Meat/Chicken/Fish decays into rotten counterparts over time (no longer stacks) *Eating raw meats, rotten meats and rotten flesh poisons player. You will take damage Temperature *Configuration setting to change temperature display to Fahrenheit if you wish HUD *Body temperature bar moved to top of screen Alpha v0.5 General *Health no longer regenerating when food bar is full *Item added: Bandages *Bandages heal 5 hearts of health Body Temperature *Body temperature affects the rate at which thirst goes down *Body temperature affected by ambient temperature *Being in water causes body temperature to drop *Sprinting raises body temperature *Drinking water causes body temperature to drop *Health loss at dangerously high/low body temperatures *Body temperature indicator (hud) *Item added: Heatpacks *Heatpacks raise body temperature Saving *Now using NBT saving - this will allow unique saves for each world Alpha v0.3 Temperature *Biome Display *Biomes have unique temperatures Thirst *Thirst Bar *Thirst decreases at different rates depending on ambient temperature *Thirst decreases faster when running *Craftable water bottles *Able to drink from water bottles